tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder
Thunder is the Tier 2 version of Smoky, it is highly advantageous in both team battles and free for alls. It's special ability is its splash damage and quick reload. Don't kill yourself. The pricing is the same as all other Tier 2 turrets thus making the M3 upgrade that hardest to earn. As a similarity to Smoky, Thunder is also capable of rendering a Railgun off-target. The splash damage is another excellent tool for killing Railguns. Pros *Medium to high damage *Decent range *Splash damage *Decent reload rate *Higher DPS as compared to other medium-long range turrets *Kill-Stealing was never easier Cons *Self-Damage *Very low damage if target is too far away *Low accuracy in long range *Very high cost, especially at M3 Thunder in Higher Upgrades Thunder M1 Thunder is quite strong at lower upgrades as it does quite a lot of damage at its first upgrade. Sufficient enough to not lose a battle. It gets minor tweaks in it. Thunder M2 Thunder gets a huge upgrade at M2, It is now very strong and you must use it's splash damage effectively as it can heavily damage opponents even if you miss by a few inches. Experience in using the gun is required. It is very powerful and capable of killing tanks with one shot. Thunder M3 Thunder M3's power is Massive. It is extremely powerful and professionalism and mastery in using Thunder is recommended. It can completely destroy tanks even if the shot misses the tank. It's texture is further changed. If you have an upgraded hull you may have a better chance of getting having a place in a clan. Table of characteristics Things to remember *You can make Railguns miss their target. *Splash damage can be used to attack nearly anyone. *Can attack people from above yet not fall due to the recoil. *Can take out hornets and any other Tier 1 tank with ease. *Don't shoot Thunder while you jump with light armor (wasp,hornet),you mostly will flip over. *Very good for kill stealing. *Try to kill yourself, you actually heal, you know. Rules to follow *Always find a camping spot *Never forget your splash damage *Never charge into the enemy *Try not to pick a fight with Isidas and Freezes *Change targets occasionally *Attack the guy in the back *Figure out your AOE (Area of Effect) *Use dead tanks as a mean of causing splash damage *Make Railguns miss as much as you can *Kill-stealing is not a crime *Have no mercy *Be careful. Things to avoid *Accidental splash damage *Freeze and Isida and Firebird tanks *Short-range battles *Getting cornered *Wasting shots at Protected tanks Different conditions in a battle *Your enemy gets close: This one is really easy and most of the thunder players figure it out on themselves. The best thing to do when your enemy gets too close is not to wait for the moment to suicide. But instead quickly take a look at your surroundings. Look at the walls and objects that are near your enemy but far from you, yes you can hit them easily, Aim and shoot. If done correctly the splash damage will be maximum for your enemy but you wont get hurt much. *You have to defend: Easy, just don't stay near the flag. Find a spot that is not in the enemy's path and you'll be ignored most of the time. Try not to block because that'll just make you die easily. You can do way more damage when you stay back and relax. *You have to duel a Railgun: So, this happens when you are in a camp war against a Railgun when both of you are fighting for a camping spot. One of you has to die for the other one to camp with ease. First thing to do is to make sure that the Railgun's first shot does not hit you. After you see that he has wasted his first shot you just move slightly out of your position and aim for the same spot where the Railgun "has to" come out to hit you. Make use of the Railgun's shooting delay and shoot as soon as you see a portion of his tank come out. Another method of dealing with this is to make use of the surroundings, thunders can shoot at least 2 shots till a Railgun shoots back. Look for those walls and surrounding and shoot them. Also make sure you shoot the Isidas which are healing your opponent. Because the splash damage will always hit him also. *You find a twin of yourself: Hopefully by this time you should be familiar with the reload time of your turret. You can use that to your advantage whenever you fight a clone of yourself, you can take one hit but as soon as he completes his reload you should shoot at one of the corner of his tank, This strategy works all the time when fighting your clone as thunder players hardly take off their hand from the Space bar. Camping with thunder Camping is one of the hardest things to do when it comes to Thunder but it is also one of the most beneficial. The first part to camping is the most easiest, Find a nice camping spot. Make sure there is cover around it and try not hit yourself when coming out of the cover. Time your motion in a periodic manner that whenever you come out of the cover you'll be shooting. Then go back and hide gain. This is easier said than done hence one needs a lot of practice to keep it up. As you upgrade your Thunder you'll have to upgrade your fingers too, because the response time becomes way less due to the short reload interval. Try not to pick a fight with Railguns because their high damage make them a threat. Keep an eye on your surroundings and use the camera controls. Whenever you see a Railgun make it your first priority. With the release of Emerald you'll need to keep an eye out for tanks that have it. Don't aim for it unless there's no choice. Everyone knows that Thunder is quite useless against it so why hit it in the first place, Aim for people in the back and mostly Isidas. Don't let Hornets live. Take them out first as they can be quite annoying when they get close. Try to call for an Isida every so often and if someone is present on the field it will come to heal you. Make a table in your head like as an M3 Thunder mine would be, 2-4 shots for Hornets, 3-5 shots for Vikings, 4-6 shots for Mammoths. Given that there is no protection. Now you might be thinking, what makes camping so hard with Thunder. Thunder shoots many shots per minute, nearly 27 shots for M3, so you will make yourself vulnerable 27 times in a minute. And that is more than enough for your enemies to kill you, even if it is a Smoky you are sure to die. So, how to avoid getting hurt 27 times a minute? Easy. Tank.PNG Iuiuiuiuiui.PNG 382151 450354501677511 1520493129 n.jpg Paints. ..png *Be Swift *Shoot the guy who's going to shoot you *Get back in Cover, ASAP *Aim before leaving cover *Use camera controls to take a look instead of moving out *Look for an Isida if you need a healing References koolwalky's Thunder guide - http://forum.tankionline.com/posts/list/45828.page Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game Category:Prototypes